1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing tackle boxes with separable leaves for supporting lures and more particularly pertains to supporting fishing related elements in a sorted condition and for suspending lures separated one from another in a non-tangle orientation on separable leaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tackle boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, tackle boxes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and transporting lures and fishing related elements are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of tackle boxes. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,327 to Fortson discloses a portable fishing tackle box with optional lure arrangement features.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,658 to Wolniak discloses a fishing tackle box with vertical storage compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,730 to Bunten discloses a compartmented supported fishing lure tackle box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,645 to Borawksi discloses a fishing lure holder.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,952 to Bruce discloses a lure storage container.
In this respect, fishing tackle boxes with separable leaves for supporting lures according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting fishing related elements in a sorted condition and for suspending lures separated one from another in a non-tangle orientation on separable leaves.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fishing tackle boxes with separable leaves for supporting lures which can be used for supporting fishing related elements in a sorted condition and for suspending lures separated one from another in a non-tangle orientation on separable leaves. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.